Ja i mój cień/Rozdział I
Mam tego dosyć! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Velma. - Ciągle jedno i to samo. Nikt z was nie ma ambitniejszych celów? Za niedługo będziemy zwykłymi złodziejaszkami i będą nas traktować z pobłażaniem! - A to źle? - zapytał niespodziewanie Kudłaty. - Przecież to znaczy, że nie będą się nami interesować. I będziemy mieli więcej czasu na plany... - TO-JEST-BARDZO-ŹLE! - warknęła Velma tak głośno, że nawet Fred skulił się w kącie. Jej gniew bywał czasami naprawdę groźny. - NAJGORZEJ, JAK MOŻE BYĆ! ROZUMIESZ? - Dobrze, to co sugerujesz? - stwierdziła Daphne od niechcenia, bawiąc się breloczkiem od kluczy w kształcie purpurowego serduszka z napisem "Kochana córeczka". - Skupcie się, bo nie będę powtarzać. Patrzcie - przycisnęła palec do małego punktu na mapie - w tym miejscu leży największy bank w okolicy. Tutaj trzymają majątek tego starca z wioski obok. I - zawołała donośnie - są to aż 268 milionów! To będzie nasz największy skok w... historii! - Ekhem... Muszę cię chyba rozczarować. - Fred nerwowo położył palec na miejscu zaznaczonego punktu, najwyraźniej bojąc się reakcji dziewczyny. - Bo... Tam pewnie jest cała obstawa, więcej ochrony niż samego złota... - I po to właśnie macie mnie. - Brunetka zarechotała złowieszczo. Cała czwórka zesztywniała z wrażenia. Velma delektowała się tą chwilą powagi i niewymuszonego szacunku w stosunku do niej. Zawsze pragnęła, aby nadeszła, ale ciągle nie było okazji. Zazwyczaj przyjaciele "kpili" z niej po cichu, myśląc, iż nie usłyszy żadnego słowa. Mogło wydawać się to dosyć dziecinne, zwłaszcza na jakże dojrzałą i inteligentną Velmę, ale te komentarze bolały ją bardziej niż publicznie wyrażane uwagi. Sekundę później dziewczyna zauważyła, iż za daleko zagalopowała myślami, dlatego szybko powróciła na ziemię, czego przyjaciele nawet nie zauważyli. Z zadowoleniem westchnęła, tym samym przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - O czym myślisz, Velmo? - zapytał niespodziewanie Scooby, trącając ją łapą. - Co? - Popatrzcie. Stary McFlingerr szuka idealnego schowka na swoje pieniądze, nieprawdaż? - No... Tak. - Kudłaty pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - I co to ma do rzeczy? - Właśnie to! To my zapewnimy mu ten schowek! - Dziewczyna pękała z dumy sądząc, iż jej plan jest genialny. - Wystarczy trochę znajomości i słodkich słówek! Każdy się na to nabiera! - A potem? - Fred wydawał się nieprzekonany. - Znaczy się... Od początku. - Brunetce prędko wróciły zdrowe zmysły. - Stary McFlingerr szuka schowka na pieniądze. Musimy go przekonać, aby to właśnie nam je powierzył. Posłużymy się Daphne. Po prostu zafarbuje sobie włosy na blond i założy szare soczewki. Po kłopocie! Następna część będzie zależała od ciebie - dziewczyna wskazała rudą koleżankę - więc uważaj. Po przekonaniu McFlingerra, on powierzy nam swoje pieniądze, a my wrzucimy mu pewnego dnia tę cudowną tabletkę - w tej chwili zaprezentowała malutką, śnieżnobiałą tabletkę - i... pieniądze będą nasze! - Coś nie jestem pewien. - Jak nie spróbujemy, to w życiu się nie przekonamy! - Tak... Jasne. - A właściwie dlaczego mam farbować włosy na ten konkretny kolor i zakładać soczewki? Byłoby mi znacznie wygodniej bez soczewek, bo naprawdę ich nienawidzę! - By nikt cię nie poznał! - zawarczał Scooby. - Nie, nie, nie! Chodzi o ten wywiad! - Velma wzięła do ręki zeszłoroczną gazetę. - Wyraźnie jest napisane, iż powiedział, że ufa jedynie szarookim blondynkom, ponieważ taki kolor włosów i oczu miała jego narzeczona, która zmarła, gdy był jeszcze młody. - Ale wtedy nie będzie nas o nic podejrzewał? Bo wiecie, skoro to ogłosił... - Kudłaty podrapał się po głowie, czując, że właśnie ma przebłysk geniuszu. - Dlatego Daphne ma się postarać! To jedyna taka okazja! Musi wzbudzić w nim głęboko ukryte pokłady zaufania. Niech zacznie mu się zwierzać... Och, Daphne, wymyślisz coś, masz przecież od czegoś głowę! I kreatywne myślenie. - A co z tabletką? Przecież chyba zrobią jakąś sekcję, albo coś... No i ją wykryją. - Lider grupy nagle spostrzegł lukę w planie. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało... - I właśnie tu cię mam! - Velma zaświergotała złowieszczo. - Ta tabletka ma w sobie moje nowe odkrycie. Nazwałam je... serum niewidzialności! - Czyni niewidzialnym?! - krzyknęli naraz Scooby i Kudłaty, niczym dwaj bliźniacy. - Nie! Składniki natychmiastowo działają i tak samo szybko "zanikają", dlatego prawie niemożliwym jest je wykryć! Głupie żarłoki... - wyszeptała dziewczyna cicho, zaciskając zęby ze złości. - Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania? Zapanowała cisza, którą Velma przyjęła z ulgą, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać na kolejne nużące pytania. Czasami czuła, iż jej drużyna składa się wyłącznie z głupich, nieodpowiedzialnych członków... Albo podejrzliwych i jej nie wierzących. Gdy się zastanowiła, stwierdziła, że zdecydowanie wolałaby to pierwsze - po części dlatego, iż jej inteligencja czyniła ją wyjątkową w całej grupie, a po części dlatego, że w takiej sytuacji czułaby się dziwnie obco i nieprzyjemnie. Po chwili jednak odrzuciła zbędne myśli, zapakowała mapę, plik gazet i cudowne "tabletki" do swojej ogromnej, zgniłozielonej torby, po czym puściła oczko do drużyny i na odchodne rzuciła: - Spotykamy się wkrótce! - błysk w oku brunetki oznaczał, iż za niedługo zacznie się dziać... Prolog < --- ---> Rozdział II Kategoria:Rozdziały